Strangers, The Spice of Life
by Dee31
Summary: OneShot: Their eyes met across the crowded club, losing contact for some time until Troy finally approached Gabriella, immediately getting lost in her seductive ways on the dance floor. They are both playing a game but who will be the victor?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!_

The music was pulsing, it was blaring from speakers from all around the club, and it was getting infectious as Gabriella Montez, a petite twenty-four year old woman with long wavy dark brown hair moved around the perimeter of the dance floor with her two best friends, Taylor McKessie, a taller dark skinned woman with shoulder length black hair, and Sharpay Evans, a blonde bombshell with killer dressing style. They had arrived at the club an hour or so ago and immediately immersed themselves onto the dance floor, moving to the fast beats and laughing at each other as each turned guy after guy down that approached them. No, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella didn't consider themselves to be snobs but they knew what they were looking for when they came to places like this and it wasn't in those guys, especially for Gabriella.

When they finally reached the bar, Sharpay leaned over the bar's edge to talk closer to the bartender, who couldn't help put stare at Sharpay's exposed cleavage in her designer pink halter top. "Up here please," demanded Sharpay in the tone that got everyone's attention.

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged a look and grinned at this, knowing Sharpay must have just gotten another glance down her top. "You know, she invites that all the time by wearing those clothes of hers," noted Taylor. "You would think she would know that."

"Oh, she does, but Sharpay being Sharpay just doesn't care. She lets no one dictate what she wears, regardless of the consequences. Remember when she got bronchitis two years ago in college when she insisted on going out in the snowy weather to a club in nothing but a mini leather skirt and barely there top? She froze her butt off, got sick, yet still wore it, not even letting Mother Nature get in her way of her fashion. I don't even think Sharpay cared that she brought it onto herself, the sickness that is," replied Gabriella. "To Sharpay, she was hot that night and it was worth it."

Taylor shook her head. "I swear I will never understand that girl."

"Yet you know you love me," teased Sharpay as she handed each woman their drink. "Who else could have gotten these free from the bartender?"

"You didn't!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Oh, I so did," returned Sharpay, laughing along with Gabriella and Taylor. "So, how about we work the room while we sip, seeing what other fish are out there?"

The three women moved away from the bar and were now standing on the left side of the dance floor, watching as bodies moved up against each other on the designated dance floor, which really was nothing more than a cleared out part of the club as the entire first floor was concrete. As Gabriella sipped her drink, she allowed her gaze to wander and began to wonder if she would ever see what she was looking for at the club that night. She had just finished her drink when her eyes landed on it, the most intense cobalt eyes she had ever seen and they were looking right back at her. Gabriella felt herself blush a little and looked away shyly, only to return them back to him, giggling a little bit as the brown haired man had the audacity to wink at her from clear across the room.

Taylor and Sharpay heard the giggle, as much as it was drowned out by the music from the speaker nearby, and looked over to see a sweet yet sexy smile on Gabriella's face. "Oh, she's found him already. Not fair!" exclaimed Sharpay with a grin on her face. "I guess it's game time huh?"

Taylor nodded her agreement as they set their now empty glasses down on the table nearby and took Gabriella's from her as well. The three women moved back onto the dance floor, making sure they were in the middle, easily getting into the groove of the dance song now playing. Gabriella lost sight of the man as they did this but shrugged it off, knowing that the game had officially begun and if he was into playing, the guy would be over soon enough.

- - -

Troy Bolton, a twenty-four year old man of average height with brown hair that liked to flop over his eyes unless he styled it, watched as the young exotic beauty made her way onto the dance floor with her blonde and black haired friends. He felt his grip tighten on the glass of beer he was holding as he resisted the urge to immediately make his way over to her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted. 'No, I think you need to wait a little bit longer,' thought Troy, a smirk on his face before he turned his attention to his own two friends who were with him. To his left was Zeke Baylor, a tall dark skinned guy with short black hair, and to his right was Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend since pre-school who had this wild black hair he dared let no one touch except his mother and a few select women.

"And gauging from that smirk on your face I'm guessing you've found what you wanted tonight huh?" remarked Chad, shaking his head. "I don't know how you always seem to do this so quickly."

"Never question the player, he's got his own game going on," replied Zeke, a grin on his own face. "Besides, I think I see my own goal moving out there myself."

"Don't let me stop you," returned Troy, still wearing a smirk as he watched the dark haired beauty move to the music, unaware now that he was still watching her. Troy slowly sipped his beer, chuckling a little as Zeke couldn't play it cool like him and Chad and went straight into the crowd to find the woman he eyed.

Chad noticed the same thing and shook his head with shame. "Man, he's got like, no game!"

Troy disagreed though with this. "No, his game is to be direct and honest. You and I though man, we've got a different plan. So how long?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still feeling out the vibe and I'm searching still," confessed Chad. "Don't rush me dude!"

Troy laughed at this. "All right, all right. We'll let Zeke get himself lost out there and we'll have what, another couple of rounds?"

Chad glanced at his best friend and then to where he was looking onto the dance floor, not seeing exactly where Troy's gaze was. "I don't know. With that calculating look of yours, I'm thinking we'll at most have another two beers before you make your move."

"You know me too well man," replied Troy, tearing his gaze away from the one woman and looking at his best friend again. "I'm actually almost done with the first. Seconds?"

"You got it," agreed Chad as they both turned and returned to the bar.

---

About forty-five minutes later, Gabriella found herself dancing in the middle of the dance floor while her two girlfriends were now dancing with two dark skinned men who were as into them as Sharpay and Taylor were into the two guys. This didn't hinder Gabriella though who kept moving to the music, now feeling the pair of blue eyes staring at her from across the room, without having to look. 'I guess he's playing the hard to get card,' thought Gabriella, getting an idea as she spotted another good looking guy coming her way.

Instead of rebuffing the blonde as she normally would have, Gabriella gave him a seductive smile as he quickly approached her and fell into a rhythm with her moving body, dancing close but not so their bodies were touching, yet. As the next song started to play in the club, Gabriella allowed her body to get closer to the blonde's, not all that surprised she didn't feel a thing as the guy placed his hands on her lower waist and kept them moving as the music quickened. Gabriella allowed herself to look back up and connected gazes with the blue eyed guy who still refused to be the first to make a move. More and more time passed and eventually, Gabriella forgot that she was playing a game with the brown haired, blue eyed man she spotted over an hour ago and just lost herself to dancing with now a red haired guy, the blonde having decided she wasn't going to let him get any further than where he was already. After the red haired guy tried to slip his hand up her skirt, Gabriella pushed him away with a shake of her head and turned her attention to her girlfriends and their current dance partners, the same two guys who she saw them with earlier.

Gabriella kept moving to the music as she saw the heated gaze between Taylor and her partner while Sharpay was already full out making out with her guy. She shook her head and slowly started scanning the room, doubling back when she saw that the spot the man had been in all this time was now filled by a much younger giggling brunette woman as she talked to a blonde guy. Gabriella looked around the room again, wondering where he had gone. 'He couldn't have left could he have?'

"Looking for me?" asked a husky voice that sent shivers down Gabriella's spine.

She slowly turned and looked up at him, allowing herself time to look from the black shoes he was wearing, up his black jean clad legs, up his perfectly toned abdominal muscles that were evident through the tight black polo he was wearing, and finally meeting his eyes again, seeing the intense and dark blue they had turned in the time it had taken her to look back at him in the eyes. "What would give you that idea?" she asked, trying to not admit the truth.

"I just know," replied Troy rather cockily. "Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez," returned Gabriella, smiling back at him, grinning as he reached out and pulled her body to his so they were flush against each other. "Eager much?"

He just shrugged as their bodies started moving together to the music, rubbing together as the music picked up again. "Figured you were eyeing me for a reason and this is a club after all. We're all here to dance or something right?"

"Or something," replied Gabriella, smiling a little more as their bodies seemed to melt together, as if they were made for each other. She allowed herself the luxury of running her hands that were currently on his waist up his chest, feeling briefly his quickly beating heart, before connecting her hands together behind his neck, paying little attention to the ring on her left hand. "Come here often?"

Troy shook his head. "Only when the mood is right and am I ever glad that my buddies and I chose tonight of all nights."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Troy chuckled at her clear flirting. "Oh, it could be that I met this exotic beauty that I knew I just had to taste, err have, umm, meet. Wow, usually I'm a much smoother talker, really."

Giggling a little, Gabriella said, "Don't worry about that. You just gave me a glimpse into your real thoughts anyway and they aren't that different from my own."

This time it was Troy's turn to arch an eyebrow at her response. "Oh really? I guess then you wouldn't object to this."

Troy's lips met Gabriella's half way as she raised herself up a little, both sighing as the soft, tentative kiss blazed into a much more passionate kiss, Troy's tongue licking at Gabriella's lips, begging for entrance. She smiled against his lips before she granted him access, moaning at the feeling combined with the sensations Troy was creating up and down her back where his hands were currently going up and down. Gabriella slid her fingers through his hair, taking delight in pulling him closer to her, caring little for where they were at for the moment. Troy broke away from the kiss but instead used his lips to place soft kisses along her jaw before pressing firmer kisses down her neck to her exposed shoulder, thanks to the white strapless tube top she was wearing. He chuckled as he heard her let out a throaty moan again, groaning himself as she decided to turn the table on him, beginning to move her body against his as she started dancing again.

Reluctantly, Troy let go of his hold on her as Gabriella spun away, only to face him a few feet away, this time swaying her body to the music and looking at him with her now dark brown eyes, as if daring him to come closer again. Troy watched as Gabriella turned around again to face her friends and their partners still dancing and then purposely started exaggerating her dance moves, leaving Troy staring at her swaying hips that kept rhythm with the music. Although there was now space between the two, each were very aware of the other's presence, still caught up in their own mini-world in the middle of the dance floor. As the current song came to a close and a more seductive song filled the air, Troy knew he wouldn't be able to resist the brunette any longer.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she felt Troy's muscular arms circle her waist, looking over her left shoulder to see his face inches from hers. "Didn't like the show?" teased Gabriella, her voice sultry.

"No, I loved it but I'm a more active participant than just an audience member," returned Troy, grinning as Gabriella did a sudden drop to the ground, letting herself come back up slowly, making sure to press every inch of her to his body all the way up. Before he could do anything but move his hands so he was now holding her hips, Gabriella did another drop, giving Troy a nice view of her now exposed lower back, showing a colorful butterfly on her right lower side, half covered by the edge of the black mid-thigh skirt she was wearing. Smirking a little, Troy bent down and kissed the half butterfly tattoo that was exposed, delighting at the sudden jerk he felt Gabriella's body have at the unexpected gesture.

Gabriella straightened up and spun around so that she was facing him again. "Naughty Troy, catching me off guard like that."

"I thought you'd like that, a little bit of a tease in exchange for your big tease," replied Troy, chuckling to himself as he caught her rolling her eyes.

As songs continued to blare from the speakers, the two continued dancing close, grinding on each other when the fast songs came on, especially the raunchier ones that talked about their exact situation, dancing in a club with some stranger that caught your eye, thinking of doing something much farther. After some time, Sharpay and Taylor made their way over to Gabriella and gently pulled her away from Troy, citing a ladies' room break.

"So, how's it going?" asked Sharpay, curious as to the progress Gabriella was making.

"I think the game is almost over, I can feel it," returned Gabriella with a smile.

"So he's almost going to break?" prodded Taylor. "Ask to take you home?"

Gabriella nodded. "It's a done deal practically. I guess I'll see you girls in the morning then?"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes. "You are something else Gab, seriously. Who would have ever thought the quiet bookworm in high school would turn out this way?"

"I could have told you that," replied Taylor. "Gabriella may be highly intelligent but that only helps her game, right Gab?"

"Right," agreed Gabriella, reapplying her lip gloss quickly before doing a one over in the full length mirror, straightening her skirt and pulling her tube top down to cover some of her stomach that was currently exposed while pulling the top part up to cover her cleavage more.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Sharpay. "I thought you wanted to win him over Gabriella! You need to do reverse of that to seal the deal!"

"Sharpay!" protested Gabriella as Sharpay went to work on Gabriella's wardrobe, pulling the bottom half of the tube top up so more of the material was scrunched up around her midsection, exposing a few inches of Gabriella's tan skin including her bellybutton while Sharpay also folded the skirt a few times to bring the hem up a few inches, effectively making it a miniskirt. "Sharpay, I look like I'm desperate for it!"

"You want to win don't you?" returned Sharpay, arching a nicely manicured eyebrow at her high school friend.

Gabriella sighed. "I do but I don't know if I want it this badly. He'll know something is up. Tay, what do you think?"

Taylor walked around Gabriella and looked her over before she said, "I think it's a bit desperate but at the same time very bold and sexy. He'll love it Gab. Now go out there and finish this! It's already 12:30!"

Gabriella shook her head at both of her best friends before she gave herself one more once over in the mirror before heading back into the club, Sharpay and Taylor right behind, in search for those intense, blue eyes of his. She finally spotted him, pausing as she saw him dancing with another brunette. Not as close as they had been but dancing with her nonetheless. 'Oh, it's game time on a much higher level now,' thought Gabriella with a smile as she thought of what to do. "Taylor, can I borrow your dance partner over there?"

Taylor, having seen what Gabriella had, nodded her head. "I'm sure he won't mind. It is, after all, for a greater cause he won't even realize he's part of."

"Good point Taylor," remarked Gabriella before setting off to pull Chad back onto the dance floor with her. "Dance with me Chad."

"But Gab," protested Chad, looking over to Taylor who gave him a single look that communicated for him to comply or face a very upset woman. "All right, I surrender!"

"Good," replied Gabriella, repositioning both of them so that Gabriella's back was to Chad's chest and so she was now facing Troy but making sure not to look at him. Not wanting to shock Chad too much, Gabriella began moving slowly in front of him, making sure to make her moves exaggerated but only to the point that it was noticeable yet not silly looking, feeling Troy's piercing blue eyes staring at her, watching her every hip thrust. As Chad eased into the situation, he moved his body closer to hers, venturing to put his hands on her hips, feeling the folded over skirt's material under his hands as his body's rhythm began to match hers.

After two more songs, Gabriella turned so that she was facing Chad, her brown eyes meeting his as he smiled down at her, shaking his head slowly, realizing exactly what Gabriella was doing as she faked that seductive smile of hers for him. Chad glanced up and saw Troy moving their way. "I think your goal has been met, he's coming this way," stated Chad, kissing her quickly on the cheek before removing his hands from her body and leaving her side altogether as Troy slipped his arms around Gabriella's bare waist.

"That was dirty, you know that?" whispered Troy into Gabriella's right ear. "Absolutely dirty."

Gabriella grinned, knowing it had worked wonders in getting that much closer to winning their little game. She turned around in Troy's muscular arms and gazed back up at him. "It may have been dirty but you know you loved it, watching me dance the way I do, imagining it was you that was holding me at that very moment, despite the certain pain it may have caused."

"What am I going to do with you Gabriella?" asked Troy, shaking his head before getting swept up by the lust and other sensations flowing through his body as Gabriella began moving to music again in his arms, moving even closer to him so he could feel every curve of her body.

She smiled seductively back up at him, running her hands up his arms and to his shoulders before traveling back down his chest and then back up, resting around his neck again as they began to dance as one again. "I don't know, what are you going to do with me?"

"I guess dance," replied Troy, smirking as he saw the disappointed look flash across Gabriella's face before she gave him another seductive smile.

"If that's all you want, I think that can be arranged," said Gabriella as she leaned up and pushed aside part of Troy's collar before nibbling on his collarbone, licking it every once in a while to the rhythm of her hips moving against his, accentuating it every once in a while with a light bite. Gabriella more felt than heard Troy's moan as his arms tightened more around her waist, fighting the urge to say the words he knew she was trying to seduce her way towards.

Unable to resist her seduction any longer, Troy gently pulled Gabriella's head back away from his neck and pressed his lips against hers, hard, not caring that they both would have bruised lips later. As their tongues tangled, Troy left his left hand flat against the exposed skin of Gabriella's lower back while he allowed his right to travel down over Gabriella's butt, pausing momentarily to pinch it, before he left it for a few more beats before moving back up. Once Troy's hand was back on her lower back, Gabriella pulled away from the passionate kiss, giving him a seductive smile as she leaned backwards, moving her upper body still to the music while her lower half grinded even closer to his, which Troy hadn't thought possible until then, feeling his reaction to her grow.

He watched as even more skin was exposed of her midsection and moved his arms so that he was supporting her upper back more as he leaned over himself, Troy kissing what skin he could reach of her midsection before kissing a trail up over the material of her tube top and then the exposed cleavage, chuckling as he heard Gabriella's moan of pleasure. Troy slowly brought Gabriella into a standing position again, not surprised that Gabriella turned around immediately so that she was grinding against him again with her backside, knowing that would cause even more sensation to run through Troy's body. After Gabriella did another four dips to the ground before returning, she wrapped her right arm around Troy's neck, bringing their bodies flush against each other again as they continued to move to the fast music, which was becoming more and more seductive as the night went on.

It wasn't for another three songs that Troy found himself ready to concede defeat as Gabriella was now dipping lower on him, facing him, giving Troy an ample view of her cleavage while she teased the rest of his body with her hands. When Gabriella, standing at her full height but still dancing to the music, took Troy's right hand in her left before bringing it to her mouth so she could suck on the tip of his ring finger, Troy found himself groaning more than before as he watched, transfixed, as Gabriella's lips moved slowly up and down his finger, feeling her tongue working its magic with just his finger but having a greater effect on the rest of his body. Unable to resist her any longer, Troy pulled his right hand from her and the warmth of her mouth, wrapping his right arm around her waist again as he looked down at her, unable to believe that this exotic beauty was all his. "Let's get out of here," said Troy, his voice husky with desire, knowing he had lost, knowing that this game of theirs was now over and Gabriella was the victor.

Gabriella pretended to think for a moment on this before giving him a sad shake of her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think my fiancé would really appreciate me going home with some guy I met at a club the night before we get married."

"Hmm, a fiancé you plan on marrying tomorrow huh? Does he know what a lucky man he is to have a vixen on the dance floor and in bed?" questioned Troy as he still felt Gabriella's body moving against his.

"I don't know, does he?" asked Gabriella, a seductive smile back on her lips as her brown eyes twinkled with delight of having the final win.

"You bet your ass he does," replied Troy, grinning back down at her. "Now, let's get the hell out of here. I've got my own dancing I want to do with you before the sun rises."

Gabriella giggled as she leaned up and gave him one last, deep kiss before pulling away from him and taking his right hand in her left as they made their way off the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Taylor and Sharpay who were looking at her, each with the same question on her face. Gabriella gave them a grin and then a thumbs up sign before she and Troy disappeared though the front doors of the club, making their way to Troy's truck parked three blocks down, pausing every once in a while to push each other into a wall of a building to share heated kisses, making it to his truck in twenty minutes when it should have normally taken them five. Troy helped her in, kissing Gabriella's left hand where her engagement ring from him still sparkled, before closing her door and getting in on the driver's side.

"Happy?" asked Troy, gunning the engine and starting the drive towards their shared apartment. "You won, fair and square."

"You bet I'm happy. Not only did I win the game, I won the best prize of all, you," returned Gabriella.

Being at a red stoplight allowed Troy to look back at Gabriella with a silly grin. "Aww, I feel the same about you. I really do love you my seductive Brie."

Gabriella leaned over and closed the space between their lips, kissing him sweetly, the complete opposite of all their heated kisses back at the club. "I love you too Wildcat."

They drove the rest of the way in contented silence, exchanging heated glances here and there but never letting go of their two hands clasped together while both thought of not only the night that awaited them back at the apartment but also the big day where these two strangers would become man and wife.

- - -

Chad let out a low whistle as he saw Gabriella's last move that seemed to have sent Chad's best friend over the edge. "She knows how to play it, I give you girls that," commented Chad, shaking his head in disbelief as he saw his boy fold just then, murmuring what Chad assumed was the invitation to leave the club for other forms of dancing.

"Of course she does, she's learned from the best," boasted Sharpay, winking at Zeke in the process.

"Am I the only one that finds this funny that they like to play this game every once in a while? Especially tonight of all nights?" asked Zeke, wrapping his left arm around his blonde girlfriend to bring Sharpay closer to his body.

"Why? Just because they decided that instead of wanting a traditional bachelor and bachelorette party that they wanted to spend the night with their close friends from high school and play this game of theirs one last time as unmarried people?" returned Taylor. "I don't think that's funny at all. Instead of wanting to dance up with complete strangers they aren't remotely interested in, why not spend the last night of being single together with the person you are fully committed to. Causes less drama too."

"Good point Tay," agreed Sharpay. "Besides, I think it's nice that they do this to give their relationship some extra kick. They have been together ever since they were seventeen so that's like what, seven years? That's like a marriage in itself."

Chad chuckled. "Blondie is right there. I guess for Troy and Gabriella, what adds to the excitement of their love life and relationship are strangers, the spice of life, at least theirs. If I'm honest, I can actually say I fully understand that too now. It was fun acting like I didn't know you tonight Taylor, despite us definitely being in a committed relationship, and you Sharpay and Gabriella, getting the chance to make my moves on you after hanging with the guys, my wingmen, even though Zeke did bail early."

Zeke, seeing Chad's pointed look, shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I can't resist my woman."

Sharpay giggled but turned her attention quickly to the front doors as she saw Gabriella pause, her hand tightly intertwined with Troy's, just long enough to throw Sharpay and Taylor a grin and a thumbs up sign, letting them know that her victory was official. "YES!"

Taylor and Sharpay immediately slapped high-fives before putting out both of their hands to their boyfriends. "Pay up!" demanded Sharpay.

Chad and Zeke both groaned, pulling out their wallets and each giving their girlfriend fifty dollars. "I can't believe I even helped myself into losing that fifty either," complained Chad. "That was low Taylor!"

Taylor quickly held up her hands in defense, clutching the fifty so it didn't fall to the sticky floor. "That wasn't my doing, it was all hers. You could have said no."

"Not with that death look you were giving me. I knew if I didn't comply I would be chopped liver back at home and little Chad doesn't need to wonder why his mother keeps trying to kill his daddy," returned Chad. "Besides, I didn't realize it would cost me this bet either."

"And that, right there, is why it's none of the girls' fault," teased Zeke, kissing Sharpay quickly.

"Haha," got out Chad before turning his attention back to Taylor who was checking her watch. "What's up?"

Taylor looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking we better split too. We have to pick up our son from my parents' at 8 AM, which is only six and a half hours from now and we have a bride and groom we are also responsible for getting ready for their big day. I think we should all get going to regain whatever energy we have left for later today."

"Always the mature voice Taylor," remarked Sharpay, giving the other girl a smile. "When are you and big Chad over here going to get married anyway?"

Taylor glanced at Chad but shrugged her shoulders when she looked back at Sharpay. "When Chad Jr. is older and we're a bit more settled. We're happy just living together and having our little family for now. What of you and Zeke Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked over at Zeke who smiled back at her. "Give it some more time. After all, he and I haven't really been together that long, at least this time around after being broken up for several years after high school. We'll get there one day."

"You bet we will," answered Zeke, nuzzling Sharpay's neck, making her giggle, something Taylor would never have expected to hear from Sharpay when they were back in high school and Sharpay was still known as the Ice Queen at East High.

The two couples made their way off the side of the dance floor they had been occupying while watching Gabriella and Troy's game and then talked for the few minutes after the other couple left the club, walking out of the club together. Sharpay and Taylor hugged each other before the two couples went their separate ways, Zeke and Sharpay going left while Chad and Taylor went right, both guys with a protective arm around their woman's waist.

"So you think Troy and Gabriella had a good time tonight during their pseudo bachelor/bachelorette party?" asked Chad, opening the door for Taylor after they arrived at their car.

Taylor smiled back up at her boyfriend. "I don't think it, I know it. And from the looks and chemistry and heat that was being exchanged and being produced out there on the club's dance floor, they're still having a great time together 'dancing'."

Chad laughed at this, nodding his head. "I bet you're right too, you always are. I can say this though. Tonight was the one game Troy doesn't feel bad about losing, not by a long shot."

Taylor nodded her head as Chad closed the door and got in on his side, driving off towards their own apartment that was in the same complex as Gabriella and Troy's. Both Taylor and Chad were mentally gearing themselves for the wedding that was now only hours away but both were also still enjoying the remnants of the fantastic night they shared playing the role of strangers in a club full of people themselves, having eyes only for their partner, making the night that much more memorable for them all.


End file.
